


Statement of Intent

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Christmas In Wonderland
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gordon Is A Puppy, Implied Daddy Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Tim Curry's character from the movie "Christmas in Wonderland" and you seem to click when you meet giving a witness statement. Sexy time ensues. See the movie if you haven't! It'll help you get the name jokes.





	Statement of Intent

It had all begun with me having to give a police statement due to the fact that I had been walking past as an old woman had had her bag snatched by some moronic low-life who'd crashed straight into me in his haste to get away. This was a mistake as it allowed me to get a good look at him before he pushed me aside and ran off. He was too fast for me to catch him so I'd waited until the police arrived and I was taken to the station to give a statement and a description to the sketch artist. 

 

As I waited in the cold, colourless interview room, my overactive imagination gave me a guilty conscience even though I had done nothing wrong. I looked up as I heard the door swing open and what a sight met my eyes.

 

Two men entered. A young officer with a mop of curly dark hair, followed by an older one in his late fifties. He was of average height with short dark hair with sporadic flecks of silvery grey and he had a stocky sort of build. Sturdy, I'd call it. Like he could man-handle you.  
Where had that come from? I wondered, inwardly shaking my head at myself. He was wearing a crisp white shirt under a long black overcoat with dress pants and a tartan bow tie, which not only added a pop of colour, it also suggested eccentricity. In short he was the personification of my type.

 

“Inspector Gordon McCloosh, Canadian Mountain Police. This is Officer Holmes,”

 

He introduced himself in a broad Scottish accent, gesturing to his colleague as they took their seats across from me. The Inspector's accent put me at ease as I was a Scot too and people always had trouble understanding me. The fact that his voice dripped with a definite seductive quality even just saying his name had absolutely nothing to do with it. Nevertheless, I wondered how mine would sound rolling off his tongue...

 

“Amanda,”

 

I told him. He looked at me from across the table and he smiled warmly. That's when I noticed what an alluring mouth he had. It was framed by a neat little salt and pepper beard. I stared at it for a few seconds before bringing my eyes back up to meet his. 

 

“Amanda…”

 

He repeated thoughtfully, as I smiled at hearing him say my name. 

 

“Okay, okay. So let's start at the beginning. Tell me what happened.”

 

I recounted the whole story, complete with description. Inspector McCloosh focused all his attention on me as the tape ran, recording our conversation. When I finished, my throat was dry and I started to have a coughing fit. He looked at me in alarm, stopping the tape. I just couldn't get my breath. 

 

“Howes! Get Alison some water!”

 

The Inspector barked.

“Sir, it's Holmes,”

 

The young officer corrected him. Personally I didn't think this was the time to be so pernickety. Clearly McCloosh agreed.

 

“Whoever you are, go now!”

 

He shouted and the officer scurried off to fetch it. 

 

My eyes were streaming. God, I must've looked awful! And who the hell was Alison?!

 

When the officer returned, I accepted the cup gratefully and it helped to stop the coughing. McCloosh reached into his pocket and handed me his handkerchief which had his initials monogrammed in the corner. 

 

“Is that better Amy?”

 

He asked. I looked at him, confused.

 

“My name is Amanda,”

 

I told him, my voice sounding croaky. He looked a little befuddled before he replied,

 

“I know what your name is!”

 

Eccentric was clearly not even close to what he was! 

 

I nodded and glanced at Holmes, who gave me a look which said “yeah he's always like that.”

 

Brushing it off, I wiped my eyes and took another drink of water. 

 

“Thank you Inspector,”

 

I said as I handed back his handkerchief.

 

“Keep it,”

 

He told me softly, closing his strong hands around mine. The warmth of it spread from my hand and gave me a tingling sensation all over. 

 

“In case it happens again,”

 

He continued with a wink. 

 

“I hope not!”

 

I replied and huffed a laugh. He emitted a deep chuckle and I shifted in my chair slightly as the sound reached deep inside me, making my stomach clench. 

 

The Inspector's effect on me was decidedly unexpected, yet surprisingly intriguing. There was something inexplicable about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He was like a fascinating enigma. I wanted the chance to work him out. 

 

McCloosh asked me a few more follow up questions to finish off my statement.

 

“Well now, Annika would you be so kind as to wait for the sketch artist so we can have a fair crack at catching this bloody eejit?!”

 

I burst out laughing at this, deciding to ignore the fact that he'd gotten my name wrong once more. 'eejit’. I hadn't heard that word in a long time. He smiled at me again, his green eyes twinkling.

 

“He won't be long. Thanks for your help,”

 

He said, getting up from his chair and fixing me with a look which suggested he was going to say something else but decided against it. 

 

I watched as he closed the door behind him, smiling to myself. He was charming in a strange sort of way, I thought as I looked at his handkerchief still in my hand. What was this thing with names?! It was kind of funny. I'd definitely not forget him in a hurry. 

 

A half hour later, I stood at the kerb, waiting on my taxi when a sleek black car pulled up right beside me. 

 

“Ginger, are you alright?”

 

I saw McCloosh's head appear as the window went down.

I shook my head slightly as I smiled at him. This was the best one yet.

 

“Yeah I'm just waiting on a cab to take me home,”

 

I told him as I wrapped my coat around myself more fully, attempting to keep the icy wind off.

 

“Och, it's far too cold to be standing about waiting. Hop in and I'll give you a ride,”

 

Resisting the urge to smile at his unintentional double entendre, I got in and was immediately enveloped in a wonderful heat. Clicking on my belt, we drove off. 

 

“You'll have to tell me your address,”

 

He said as we waited in the rush hour traffic.

 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,”

 

I teased. He turned towards me. 

 

“Well how else can I take you home?”

 

He replied, oblivious to my meaning. I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my lips at the thought of him 'taking me home’. When I'd told him where we were going, we settled in to an easy chat.

 

“So which part of Scotland are you from Inspector?”

 

“Auchtermuchty,”

 

He replied. Only a Scot could say that properly. I grinned. 

 

“What?”

 

He asked as he heard my laugh.

 

“It's just nice to hear a familiar accent for once,”

 

I told him. He turned to me and smiled as we stopped at a set of traffic lights. 

 

“So Cecilia, where are you from then?”

 

His voice was even more pleasing when he wasn't working. It was deep and unctuous and it excited me more than I would care to admit. If only he would say my actual name!

 

“Who's Cecilia?!”

 

I burst out, unable to stop myself,

 

“I'm Amanda.”

 

He looked at me blankly.

 

“Oh that's right. Now I remember…”

 

He trailed off. It was on the tip of my tongue to say “but for how long” but I kept my mouth shut. Despite his forgetfulness, he seemed to be a genuinely nice man.

 

A horn blared behind us. I looked up and the lights had changed to green. McCloosh was busy in his own head. Jerking out of his stupor, he quickly drove off again.

 

“Is everything alright Inspector?”

 

“I'm fine. You just remind me of someone,”

 

He assured me.

 

“And sorry about getting your name wrong. I don't know why she popped in to my head…”

 

I assumed he meant Cecilia but I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing. Whatever had happened between the two of them, she had made enough of an impact for him to remember her name. 

 

“She was a lot like you actually,”

 

He explained. 

 

“Pretty, vivacious and smart,”

 

I smiled at the compliment.

 

“She sounds great,”

 

I replied.

 

“I like that in a woman,”

 

He went on,

 

“I’ve no time for boring ninnies,”

 

I laughed again, loving this conversation. He laughed too.

 

“Usually no one has a clue what I'm talking about,”

 

He admitted. I could relate. 

 

“Then we have something in common. You'd think we were speaking a different language!”

 

He chuckled again, and it sent a white hot spark of heat shooting down my spine. I resisted the urge to squeeze my thighs together. What was happening to me? No one had ever had this effect on me before! 

 

“What do you get upto when you're not at work Inspector?”

 

I asked, changing the subject. 

 

“Not much to tell you the truth, I spend most of time working, even at home,”

 

He said in a defeated sort of tone,

 

“And it's Gordon,”

 

He added, smiling. 

 

“Well, it sounds like you need a break, Gordon,”

 

I said, enjoying the use of his christian name.

 

Just then, we pulled up outside my house. 

 

“Would you like to come in for some coffee? To say thanks for the ride?”

 

It was out of my mouth before I realised, but I went with it. 

 

“I really shouldn't…”

 

He said, biting his lip. That mouth was so enticing. 

 

“Come on, you look like you could use a break,”

 

I put my hand on his knee and gripped it gently as I spoke. He looked down at my hand before finding my eyes again. I slowly rubbed my thumb over the bone and I saw a flash of something fleeting in his gaze. Tension had surrounded us in the last few seconds. Gordon cleared his throat,

 

“Alright then. Lead on MacDuff!”

 

He said, breaking the silence. I grinned at my tiny victory as we walked up the path.

 

I unlocked the door and held it open for Gordon, before locking it and tossing my keys in the bowl.

 

“Let me take your coat,”

I said and he shrugged it off and handed it to me. I hung it up next to mine on the stand in the corner. I led him to my lounge 

 

“Make yourself at home,”

 

I said,

 

“I'll be right back.”

 

I went into the kitchen and switched on my coffee maker, feeling a knot in my stomach.

 

“What do you take?”

 

I called through.

 

“Milk and one sugar,”

 

He replied. 

 

I carried the mugs back through and handed Gordon his before taking a seat next to him on the sofa. I notice he'd loosened his bow tie while I'd been gone. He seemed so much more relaxed with that simple gesture. My eyes lingered for a few moments on his undone top button, wondering how his skin would taste. My mouth watered at the thought.

 

“Thanks Amanda,”

 

He smiled taking a sip.

 

“You remembered!”

 

I chuckled.

 

“I did. I tend to remember when I find someone interesting…”

 

He trailed off. 

 

“Oh, so I wasn't interesting until just now?”

 

I teased, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. 

 

“I didn't mean that!”

 

He said hurriedly as if worried he may have offended me. I laughed at his adorable expression. 

 

“I'm not really good with names,”

 

He said quietly.

 

“I'd never have known,”

 

I quipped, smirking. 

 

“Very droll,”

 

He replied drily, a ghost of a smile on his luscious lips. 

 

“I'm better with faces, especially when they're as lovely as yours,”

 

He said softly as he looked at me with admiration. I blushed under his gaze, feeling my cheeks flush.

 

“Thank you,”

 

I replied, reaching for his free hand and squeezing it gently. 

 

“So you really don't have any hobbies?”

 

I asked, retracting my hand and wrapping it around my mug.

 

“Not really. If I get some time to myself I like to read but I'm usually asleep within a few pages,”

 

“You should take better care of yourself. You need time to relax. Working all the time isn't good for you,”

 

I told him. 

 

“You're right of course but in my line of work, it's not so easy just to switch off when I leave at the end of the day.”

 

“You have to be at your best to do your job. So tonight, your going to spend time doing something you'd never normally do, got it?!”

 

I told him firmly. I had lots of things in mind. 

 

“Aren't you a feisty one?!”

 

He replied grinning as he drunk the last of his coffee.

 

“Oh you have no idea…”

 

I told him suggestively, catching my bottom lip between my teeth as I caught his eye with a sultry expression. The silence was deafening as Gordon tried to think of something clever to say. I just stared at him. I could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. Quite suddenly, it seemed, he understood my meaning. His eyes widened slightly.

 

“Are you propositioning me young lady?”

 

He asked bluntly. I smirked. 

 

“The thought had crossed my mind…”

 

I told him honestly as I sat my mug on the coffee table. His expression was unfathomable and as such, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Had I overstepped the mark? Well, we had just met. I never did this but there was something about him that made me curious. His mere presence and that voice fanned the flames of arousal in my stomach. He was exquisite with a certain animal magnetism which was drawing me to him like a moth to a flame. 

 

Gordon regarded me as he turned his body towards me, his arm extended along the top of the back cushion. 

 

“Darling, I'm old enough to be your father, not to mention we've only just met,”

 

He purred. His voice wasn't helping. I crossed my legs towards him as I considered his statement. 

 

“It's true that we've only just met but it doesn't concern me in the slightest,”

 

I confessed,

 

“And the last time I checked, you weren't my father…”

 

I let this hang in the air for a few excruciating seconds, before adding,

 

“But you could be my Daddy…”

 

My eyes burned with desire as I held his gaze. I felt lust stir within me to begin its attempt to wrestle away my control. I watched as Gordon swallowed, pondering my words. He licked his dry lips before speaking in barely a whisper,

 

“It just wouldn't be right. I'd be taking advantage,”

 

This was sweet but I wanted him to surrender to the desire which I could see building behind his eyes. 

 

“I'm a grown woman and I know what I want,”

 

I told him confidently, leaning towards him. I could hear his breathing was slightly laboured as he processed all of this. My resistance was weakening as the tension between us became palpable. The pull of this man was threatening to overwhelm me. I was thrumming with want at the thought of having him. So I did the only thing I could. I leaned into him and kissed him gently on those full, sensual lips. 

 

After a few seconds, I drew back, letting out a breathe through my parted lips. Slowly, Gordon lifted his arm and cupped my face in his hand, his thumb rubbing my cheekbone as he gazed intensely at me, his jade green eyes now almost black with desire. My heart was thumping hard in my chest as I tried to anticipate his next move. 

 

He drew my head towards him and captured my lips, pressing them firmly before he drew back a little to open his mouth. I did the same and I felt my pussy twitch as our mouths moved against one another, the whisper of his facial hair against my skin causing a shiver of arousal to run down my spine. I moaned softly as his fingers slid into my hair to tilt my head. I revelled in the feeling of his tongue deftly caressing my own. It was like luxurious velvet against silk as they entwined, dancing to the increasingly rapid rhythm of our hearts. I felt my pulse pound in my ears as I became almost consumed by unbridled desire.

 

Gordon pulled back for air and I fisted the front of his shirt to pull him towards me. His kiss was addictive. I needed more. I devoured his mouth, tasting every inch as I pressed him back into the sofa, my breathing becoming laboured. Before I knew what was happening, Gordon had gripped me around the waist and hoisted me into his lap. I let out a cry of surprise and Gordon chuckled deeply, the throaty sound making my pussy tingle with need. 

 

Getting over my surprise at being grabbed and now straddling his lap, I grinned as our lips met again, becoming messy and hot as passion ran high. I threaded my fingers in Gordon's soft hair, gripping gently as he wreaked another assault on my lips, his hands on my back, pulling me closer to his body. 

 

My fogged brain vaguely registered Gordon's hardening cock under me and I let out a groan as his marauding mouth left mine to leave a trail of fire masquerading as kisses down my jaw. I stretched my head up and he continued on down my neck, licking and sucking my hypersensitive skin. The resultant drag of his beard caused a surge of wetness to leak into the lace of my panties.

 

Gordon lifted his head, his eyes alive with want as he deftly unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders, licking his lips at the sight of the deep red lace covering my breasts. He cupped them both in his hands as he kissed me again, tweaking my nipples so they stiffened. I moaned at the sharp but titillating sensation, my hips bucking of their own accord. 

 

Gordon closed his eyes, wrenching his mouth from mine as he felt the resulting friction against his cock. I took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and remove it. I ran my fingers from his clavicle down to the little patch of hair which disappeared into his pants. I loved his strong frame and his tummy. It was a rather attractive trait in my opinion. 

 

I kissed him hard again before standing up and pulling him by the hand. I led him to the bedroom where I toed off my shoes. Gordon did the same and I walked him back towards the bed and he let out an 'oof!’ as he landed on his back on the mattress after I pushed him down. He chuckled deeply as I climbed on top of him, his cock pressing against the crotch of my pants. 

 

I leaned down, covering his body with my own as we exchanged hot breathy kisses. Gordon's hands gripped my ass, kneading the flesh as he breathed heavily, his arousal spiralling out of control. 

 

“I want to taste you,”

 

He growled in a low voice as I licked up the length of his neck before nibbling his earlobe. He groaned as his cock twitched in his pants. I stood up and he followed me to perch on the edge of the bed. His hands reached around to unclip my bra and it fell to the floor before he captured a nipple in his mouth. I closed my eyes at the scintillating sensation of his swirling tongue, gripping his hair, my back arching to him as he sucked hard before teasing my nipple with a few well placed flicks. 

 

He sat back, his breathing shallow and he undid my pants. I stepped out of them as they pooled at my feet. Gordon ran his fingers over the damp lace covering my crotch and I opened my mouth in a silent cry, my eyes closing as my pussy ached, craving his touch.

 

Gordon nuzzled my crotch, humming his approval before he tugged my panties down my legs, trailing his fingertips back up, his featherlight touch making me quiver. Instead of tasting me, Gordon lay down on his back which confused me for a second. 

 

“Sit on my face honey,”

 

He purred in that delectable accent. My eyes widened as he picked up his head to look at me. He pulled at my hips to guide me onto my knees before I clambered up his solid torso and positioned myself over his face. He gripped my hips firmly, holding me in place as he ran his tongue the length of my soaking lips. He gave another lick and another before he found my clit and circled it with his tongue. I groaned long and low as Gordon flicked his tongue over my little bundle of nerves until it throbbed.

 

The wet noise of him lapping at me was obscene yet arousing at the same time. When Gordon pushed his tongue inside me, I cried out.

 

“Oh god that feels so good!”

 

which caused him to increase his efforts. He pushed me gently and I knelt up slightly to allow him to insert one dexterous finger inside me as his tongue moved back to tease my clit once more. The relentless tantalising sensations made my blood course furiously through my veins and Gordon added a second finger, working them firmly inside me, crooking and scissoring them, delightfully stretching my walls.

 

I began to thrust my hips lightly, knowing I was close. My moans were cascading continuously from my open mouth as he brought me right to the edge with his masterful movements before pushing me over the edge to ecstasy. 

 

I gasped for breath as my orgasm ripped through me, Gordon still softly lapping at my juices. I climbed off of him and the sight of his beard glistening with my cum was so arousing that I couldn't contain a moan of desire. Gordon pulled me down to him, both hands on my face as he kissed me senseless and I could taste the familiar tang of my arousal on his tongue. 

 

Almost immediately, my need for him grew exponentially. I needed him inside me. First though, I wanted to make him groan. 

 

I slid down his body and standing between his parted thighs, I unbuckled his belt and fly. Gordon lifted his hips and I removed his pants and his boxers in one swift movement, freeing his sizeable cock. I stared as it stood proudly, the tip glistening with his pre-cum. I knelt between his legs as he sat up. Gripping the base in one hand, I sucked the tip into my mouth and lapped up the fluids there before running my tongue around the ridge. 

 

I heard Gordon inhale sharply and I smirked around his cock before taking in as much as I could of his impressive length. I hollowed my cheeks and began to suck him in earnest, my hand working the bottom. I twisted my wrist every so often and I could feel Gordon's thighs twitch at my sides. He threaded a hand in my hair as my head moved up and down. His hand tightened as my free hand massaged his balls lightly and the painful pleasure was making my pussy throb.

 

I couldn't wait a second longer. Popping off, I stood up and pushed Gordon back down on the bed before straddling his hips. Using my hand, I positioned his cock at my sodden entrance before slowly sinking down, taking in every hot and hard inch. My eyes rolled due to how much he filled me. He was so large that it took time to adjust. 

 

Looking down, I saw Gordon's mouth open and his eyes closed as he got used to my tight heat closed snugly around him. I placed my hands on his chest for balance and I began to move my hips, the stroke of Gordon's cock making me moan. Gordon's eyes opened and he stared at me fixedly as I moved above him, his hands gravitating to my ceaselessly gyrating hips. 

 

So deep was his reach, he soon hit that spot over and over and I moved my hips faster to chase the feeling. Gordon's pants for breath were punctuated by groans as I rode his cock with abandon. I leaned back, resting my hands on his thighs and I pistoned my hips, yearning for yet more friction against my aching pussy. 

 

The pad of Gordon's finger found my clit and he massaged it jerkily as I began to fuck him hard and fast, desperate for release. I groaned loudly each time he touched my clit before he removed his hand, reaching around to grip my ass hard. I kept up my merciless pace, rendering Gordon incoherent as a litany of nonsense poured from his mouth between deep groans. 

 

His thighs began to jerk just as I thrust one last time to send me over the edge. I cried out as I rode myself through, awash with relief. Gordon watched me with wonder as I came, his breath catching in his throat as my walls clamped down on his throbbing length. I leaned down to kiss him as I moved my hips in short sharp bursts, loving the feel of his head as it dragged inside me. Gordon's breathing quickened, his thighs tensing just before he exploded, shooting his seed deep inside me. I continued thrusting gently until he was completely spent and he collapsed boneless on the bed, sweat beading his forehead. 

 

I slid off to his side and I smiled when his arm came around my shoulders as his chest heaved. I laid my arm across his stomach, my fingers lightly running through his little line of soft, silvery hair. 

 

“So, how relaxed so you feel now Gordon?”

 

I asked, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him. He chuckled softly at my huge grin.

 

“More so than I've felt in years actually,”

 

He said truthfully, a beautiful smile appearing on his face. He cupped my cheek, before bringing my head down to kiss me ever so gently. His tenderness pulled at my heartstrings. I pulled the cover up over us both and snuggled into him. 

 

“Would you be interested in trying out some of my other relaxing ideas then?!”

 

I murmured against his damp skin. Gordon could hear my grin and he chuckled and pulled me closer, placing a soft kiss on top of my head.


End file.
